The purpose of this acquisition is to provide high quality, high throughput human and mouse genotyping and genomic DNA sequencing services and statistical genetics expertise dedicated towards finding the genetic basis for disease. The acquisition also contains a significant research and development component. As existing technologies improve, enhancements will be evaluated and adopted. The acquisition also includes tasks related to the ongoing evaluation of new technologies that may significantly increase the efficiency and yield of genetic studies. All efforts described in the SOW are designed to enhance extramural and intramural research programs supported by the fourteen participating Institutes.